Love, Home, Hurt
by coexist love
Summary: Mac is married to Webb but tragedy soon hits their marriage and the JAG office. (Does not awknowlegde Webb's death in season finale.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The tptb own JAG. Not me! But if I did. I can tell you that Mac would not have the devestating health issue, the admiral would not be leaving, and Webb would never have existed.

Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: What happens when Mac ends up marrying Webb only to find out that he has violent tendencies.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Objection your honor," Mac said as she sat on the prosecution side of the courtroom. "Argumentative!"  
  
"Sustained," the judge told Harm.  
  
"I'll rephrase," Harm commented. "What do you suppose ricocheting bullets look like?"  
  
"Those in your hand sir," the witness answered.  
  
"No further questions," Harm reported as she sat down.  
  
"This court will recess until 0900 tomorrow," the judge said banging his gavel on the bench. "Dismissed!"  
  
Mac and Harm gathered their materials and left the courtroom together.  
  
"Dinner?" Harm asked Mac innocently.  
  
"Sorry I can't," Mac answered politely. "Webb and I have plans."  
  
"You know whenever I ask you ask for dinner you always have plans. Actually it started since after you got back from Paraguay with Webb," Harm observed.  
  
"Of course," Mac said. "We're married."  
  
"Yes but you never seem to be available anymore is something going on between you two?" Harm asked innocently.  
  
"No we're very happy," Mac said. "I've got to go. Webb will be home soon."  
  
With that Mac left Harm's side and climbed into her car to go back to the house she had bought with Webb a few months ago.  
  
mAcharm  
  
"Hello," Webb called as he walked through the parlor to see his wife setting the table for dinner. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck. Mac tensed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's okay. Relax!"  
  
"No! Clay! Stop!" Mac said as she writhed her way out of Webb's arms as his grip tightened. "Clay! Stop it!" Mac managed to pull herself out of Webb's grip . "You can be such a ...." Mac's voice staggered but Webb knew what she was going to say.  
  
Angry, Webb hit Mac across the face. "Never disrespect me like that again. Do you understand?"  
  
Mac looked up to face him as she nursed her cheek and nodded in understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mac came in early the next morning with her hair carefully covering the bruise left by Webb's strike last night.  
  
"Hey there Jarhead," Harm yelled to Mac. Mac didn't answer and continued walking. "What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" Mac assured him. "I just have a lot on my mind right now," Mac said as she unlocked her office door. She opened the door and walked around to the back of her desk opening her briefcase as she subconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear exposing the bruise on her cheek.  
  
"Oh my god! What the hell happened to your cheek?" Harm questioned Mac concered.  
  
"Nothing," Mac began. "We have to get to court."  
  
"Don't change the subject Mac," Harm said blocking her path out of the door. "Where did you get that bruise?"  
  
"An accident," Mac offered timidly.  
  
"An accident?" Harm questioned. "Yes I guess that is what you call it when a husband hits his wife."  
  
Mac stared at Harm sharply. "Webb never hit me! We have to be in court come on lets go."  
  
"Mac something is up please tell me," Harm insisted.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth," Mac said. "Now we're going to be late. Let's go."  
  
"I'll be right there," Harm replied as he moved towards his office phone and dialed the admiral's number.  
  
"Okay," Mac said as she continued walking towards the courtroom.  
  
"Hi Admiral can I come into your office for a minute?" Harm asked over the phone. He listened to the admiral's reply. "Thank you sir." %$#) "What did you need to see me about?" AJ asked as Harm walked into his office.  
  
"Sir, It's Colonel Mackenzie," Harm began. "Permission to speak freely?"  
  
"Granted," Admiral Chedwiggen said.  
  
"Sir I've notice changes in the Colonel's behavior for the past few months," Harm began. "She doesn't have any free time anymore. She never talks to us about her personal life anymore and today she came into work with a bruise on her cheek claiming that it was an accident."  
  
"Your point commander?" AJ asked.  
  
"I think that the Colonel has become a victim of domestic violence," Harm concluded. %$# Author's Note: I know it was a while since my last update but my muse decided to take a vacation when it came to this story. So please tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Warning violence ahead.  
  
Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Commander do you understand what you are implying?" AJ asked.  
  
"I know that a bruise on the cheek doesn't happen by accident," Harm said. "Mac's behavioral changes are Webb trying to control her."  
  
"Has Mac told you any of this?" AJ asked.  
  
"No," Harm said. "It's intuition. I can feel it."  
  
"Harm I've always known that there was something between you and Mac," AJ said. "Something that wasn't work related. I saw the way you looked at her at her wedding, you looked like you where about to lose the only person that understood you. Mac made the choice to marry Webb and we can't force her out of the marriage but if or when the time comes that she wants to get out of it I will be more than happy to help the two of you plan an escape."  
  
"I just hope that she lives that long," Harm said.  
  
"Commander," AJ said. "If she says anything I want you to bring her to my office. Now, if I'm not mistaken you have a court date that started five minutes ago. Why don't you get going? Dismissed." "Dinner tonight?" Harm asked as they left from another court session.  
  
"Can't, Webb has a dinner party," Mac said. "A bunch of CIA in my house. Should I worry?"  
  
"I would scan the place over for bugs but other than that I wouldn't worry," Harm told Mac then thought that it was better if he bought up the hot topic of discussion. "Mac can I see you in my office please?"  
  
"Sure," Mac said as she entered Harm's office. She turned to face him and then spoke up. "If this is about your losing case the answer is no, I do not have any information that I am withholding or information that I have seen and not told you about."  
  
"This isn't about my case," Harm said as he launched into a command voice. "It's about that bruise on your right cheek."  
  
"I've already told you it was an accident," Mac said as she covered it up as if it didn't exist. "Nothing more."  
  
"Mac, you said yourself that your father had abused your mother," Harm began. "You saw what he did to her and if that's what Web's doing to you than you have to get out now. It's the only way to save yourself. Don't try to pretend like nothing is wrong because I know that something was wrong. When I got the case about that Lieutenant that didn't pick up his dog's turd you didn't have any remarks like you usually do."  
  
"I had a bad day," Mac debated.  
  
"You aren't free for dinner anymore and I haven't seen you at any JAG functions alone or with Webb," Harm said. "Now try telling me that something is not wrong."  
  
"Harm," Mac yelled. "Nothing is wrong. I don't know why you don't believe me but the fact is that nothing is wrong. Things change, they're called lifestyle changes, I got married Harm, that's what changed. Not to mention I am pregnant."  
  
"What do you mean that you're pregnant?" Harm questioned not wanting to believe what he just heard. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I was late this past month and I took one of those EPT pregnancy tests," Mac said. "It was positive. Look Harm I've got dinner to cook." Mac picked up her briefcase and headed towards the door.  
  
"Does Webb know?" Harm asked.  
  
"No he doesn't and I don't want anyone to know for a few weeks," Mac said. "At least." Mac left Harm's office and left JAG headquarters." Mac stood over a hot stove as she boiled potatoes for her potato salad. She had showered and washed her hair while contemplating the fight she had with Harm earlier in the day. She felt badly about how she yelled at him and considered calling him but just as she was about to go for the phone the familiar closing of the front door meant that Clay was home.  
  
"Hey honey," Webb said as he watched his wife. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to multiply a two serving recipe by ten," Mac said as she dropped the wooden spoon that she had. "Clay, Harm suspects something."  
  
"What," Clay asks. "He suspects something of my friends?"  
  
"No he thinks that you and I are at odds and that you beat me," Mac said.  
  
"Well did you tell him that nothing could be farther from the truth?" Clay asked.  
  
"I explained to him that nothing was wrong between us," Mac said. "I don't think that he was satisfied."  
  
"You told him didn't you?" Clay interrogated his wife as if she was one of the FBI's most wanted.  
  
"No!" Mac insisted.  
  
"Liar," Clay said. "Your tone gave it away. He knows something doesn't he?" Clay pulled out a knife from the drawer. He pulled Mac close to him and held the knife to her neck. "You told him and now he's going to try and convince you to run away from me."  
  
"Clay I have no intention of doing that," Mac insisted as Webb drew the knife back and slashed Mac's arm. Mac clenched her teeth and tried not cry. "Clay why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why did you tell Harm, Sarah?" Clay asked. "Answer that."  
  
With that Webb threw his wife against the wall and left the room. Mac sat in a ball on the floor crying and nursing the sliver of blood that came out of her arm. She didn't realize it before but Harm was right, she was in an abusive marriage and she had to get out. Author's Note: There you go. The next chapter. Now something tells me their might be more to this. So all I want you to do is hit the lilac button and review the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Glad to hear that you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks for the correction zielfanaant I will change that. Here you are more fun with our two favorite people in the armed services. Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mac returned to work the next day with a sharp pain in her arm, it hurt when she moved it but she was afraid to go the doctor. She thought that if she went she would be asked a lot of questions about how she got it and the last thing she needed was another debate with Harm.  
  
She walked into the JAG office and took the elevator up like she did most days but she felt a sting of fear having to face Harm after yelling at him yesterday but now she had to go to him and admit that she was wrong, and ask him for help.  
  
She entered JAG ops and began searching for Harm as she walked to her office. She set her briefcase down and kept her eye out as she scanned the office for Harm. When she saw him heading for his office she ran out of her office and ran up to him.  
  
"Harm I need to talk to you," she spoke up.  
  
"Morning Colonel," Harriet interjected. "Where did you get that bruise on your cheek?"  
  
"It's nothing Harriet," Mac insisted as she turned back to Harm. "Harm please listen to me." She followed Harm to his office and watched as he set the files down on his desk.  
  
"You need to talk to me?" Harm questioned. "Go ahead."  
  
"Let me start by apologizing for my behavior yesterday," Mac began.  
  
"Apology accepted," Harm said coldly.  
  
"I had no right to act that way and I just wanted to let you know that you were right," Mac said. Harm looked up in surprise. "I didn't realize it before but yesterday when I was talking to Clay I mentioned the fight that we had and he said that I had instigated it and to make a long story short..." Mac stopped short and took off her jacket so Harm could see the gash on her for arm, which by now had swelled and appeared to be infected with bacteria.  
  
"How did you?" Harm asked.  
  
"Clay attacked me," Mac said. "With a knife. You where right Harm, he's dangerous and I've realized that I have to get out of there."  
  
"You're lying," Harm said. Mac looked at him in a way to say 'your kidding me.' "You're an intelligent woman Mac. You should have realized that he was abusive the first time that he hit you." Mac looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"I did. I just didn't want to believe it but I believe it now and I have to get out of there."  
  
"I know you do and it's in your best interest but we have to talk to the Admiral," Harm said. "He wants to help."  
  
"Okay." Mac watched as Harm put in a call to Admiral Chedwiggen. She hoped that he would help her and that she could get away from this misery.  
  
"The admiral wants us in his office ASAP," Harm announced. Mac took a deep breath. "Mac are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I just want to get out of that house," Mac said. "I feel so trapped. It's like being under house arrest and the only place I can go is home or work."  
  
"Alright lets go see the admiral," Harm said. "We'll straighten this all out." "Enter," AJ's voice boomed over the knocking of the door.  
  
"Morning sir," Mac said as she entered followed by Harm.  
  
"Morning Colonel," AJ said. "I understand that you have something that you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yes," Mac began. "I understand that Harm came to you the other day with some concerns about my marriage. I wanted to tell you that he was right. Clay has been abusive for the past few months but I didn't want to realize it. So I've realized it now and I want to get out."  
  
"Sit down," AJ ordered both of the attorneys's who obeyed him. "What has he been doing to you Mac?"  
  
"He's just been hitting me," Mac said. "Usually in places that I can hide with my uniform. One time he just kicked me in the back several times and another time in the stomach. He has just been losing his temper more often. All I'm concentrating on right now is getting away from him and out of the house."  
  
"Here's a fairly good plan," AJ began. "We send you back to the house so that you can collect some of your belongings. You go home with Harm and you spend that rest of the day there until tomorrow morning at which point we can transfer you to a safe house or a battered women's shelter whichever we can get a hold of first."  
  
"Thank you admiral," Mac said. "I appreciate it."  
  
"Good now get out of here Colonel and get out of that house," AJ ordered. "And I mean now. Not when you get off of work."  
  
$ Author's Note: What do you think? Should I continue? Should I add in a little Harm and Mac romance? What do you want to see out of this story? Now hit that little lilac button and review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: While sleeping last night I had a brainstorm for how this story would go but unfortunately I cannot tell you because if I do you may lose interest. Anyway, thank you for all those reviews; I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Can you toss me that pair of jeans in the closet?" Mac asked Harm as she packed a small duffel bag full of clothes.  
  
"These here," Harm asked pointing to a pair in Mac's closet.  
  
Mac nodded and Harm tossed them to her. Mac refolded them and shoved them into the duffel bag next to her purse sized cosmetics bag. She folded some T-shirts, a set of pajamas, and one Tom Clancy novel and then zipped the bag closed. She set the strap over her head and onto her right shoulder.  
  
"We should leave before Clay gets home and tries to stop us," Mac said.  
  
"Come on," Harm said as they headed down the hall.  
  
"One minute," Mac said as she pulled the wedding photo of her and Clay in the white house rose garden away from the wall, revealing a wall safe. She entered the combination in on a keypad and turned the handle downward. She then began rummaging through the cigar boxes until she came to the one with their passports in it. She took the passports out and placed them into her duffel bag. She set the boxes back in the safe and closed it. She set the picture back in place and stared at it with vengeance. Harm and Mac then continued out of the room, down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door. Harm unlocked the doors to his Corvette and both he and Mac climbed inside.  
  
"What did you take out of the safe?" Harm asked.  
  
"Our passports," Mac said. "That way he couldn't follow me, should I have to flee the country."  
  
"Smart. Mac you have to figure out how you are going to handle this?"  
  
"I know." Mac said. "I figured: Get it over with soon as possible and pray that he signs the divorce papers."  
  
"I don't think that he will relinquish you that easily."  
  
"I know. You know when I put our wedding picture back against the wall I kept on thinking, why the hell did Clay and I get married the White House rose garden. I mean that is where you and I met and I know that this may seem strange but that's where I always imagined marrying you."  
  
"You imagined marrying me in the White House rose garden?"  
  
"Cool your jets flyboy everyone has at lease one dream."  
  
They continued driving down the road to Harm's apartment talking about how Mac was going to handle her divorce.

$)&$

"Sweet home D.C," Harm sang as he parodied the song "Sweet Home Alabama."  
  
"Harm! Harm!" Mac yelled. "You can't sing please spare me."  
  
"Sorry," Harm said. "Well just put your bag anywhere and I'll help you fold out the couch."  
  
"The couch folds out?" Mac started thinking about the time when they thought that Webb was dead and she spent the night at Harm's if only to make sure that he didn't get killed. She had spent the night on the same apparently 'fold-out' couch.  
  
"Yeah you didn't know that?" Mac just stood in place feeling like a complete idiot. "Well the couch can wait. What would you like for dinner?" Harm opened up the fridge. "We have Harm's meatless meatloaf."  
  
"Harm for future reference MEATloaf is not supposed to be MEATless," Mac said making sure to emphasize the meat in meatloaf and meatless.  
  
"Well those are the only leftovers that we have," Harm said. "I think Mattie was hear earlier today."  
  
"You think?" Mac said sarcastically.  
  
"Not a problem I can make something else," Harm said.  
  
"No it's really okay," Mac said. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"I'm not gonna make anything meatless," Harm insisted. Mac laughed and watched as Harm pulled out some spaghetti, sauce, and ground beef. "See spaghetti and meatballs. See meat right in the name." Mac continued to laugh. "You know that is the first time I heard you laugh in a while."

#(#

Author's Note: Please hit the lilac button and review. I wanted to add some comedy into the story before it got serious again. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Now for some serious topics. Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Harm I have to hand it to you," Mac said. "Your meatballs are pretty good. I wish I could say the same for your meatloaf."  
  
"Mac don't be so damn judgmental," Harm said as they finished their dinner. "Listen, Mac, I was just wondering what you plan on doing about your baby?"  
  
"Well," Mac began. "I think I'm going to keep it, but Clay can easily find me at any obstetrician's office in the U.S. so the question remains how do I keep a low profile and still have the baby. I mean I know abortion is a possible option but I just can't do it."  
  
"I understand Mac," Harm said. "After you get settled, where ever you decide to stay. I want you to call me and I will help you take care of the baby."  
  
"Do you remember the baby deal that we had?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harm said. "I do."  
  
"This isn't exactly how either of us pictured having a baby," Mac said.  
  
"I know," Harm said as the electricity suddenly went out. "Dammit!!!"  
  
"Where's your circuit breaker?" Mac asked.  
  
"It's downstairs on the ground floor of the apartment," Harm said. "Just stay here and I will go down to the circuit breaker."  
  
"Harm!" Mac clung to his hand like she was a frightened child.  
  
"Relax Mac. I'll be right back and everything will be fine," Harm assured her.  
  
Harm took a flashlight and left his apartment. Mac sat there in silence as she heard a creaking sound come from outside the window. She jumped back startled. She moved into the kitchen where there where fewer windows that she could be seen from and heard a creak come from outside that window as well.  
  
She knew that Harm still had his cell phone on him so she took hers out and began dialing the buttons on the keypad. She kept hanging up and redialing because her heart was racing and her palms where sweating profusely and in her hast she ended up dialing the wrong number.  
  
When she finally got through she got Harm's voice mailbox. She started to pant worried that something had happened to Harm but he had just gone down to check the circuit breaker. She tried to assure herself that Harm had turned it off so that he didn't waste the battery but it didn't help she still worried.  
  
She heard the front door creek open and she counter. She didn't see who it was but if Harm had fixed the circuit breaker the lights would have been on and she wouldn't have needed to worry about who was entering the apartment.  
  
"Sarah!" the voice called.  
  
Mac was petrified. She knew who the voice was. It was Clay, but how did he know that she was here?  
  
"Come out," Clay said. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Clay entered the kitchen and Mac tried to control the rapid panting that was coming from her fear. She thought that if he couldn't hear her he would go away, but he turned and looked straight at Mac on the floor in her marine uniform.  
  
"I'm not going home with you Clay," Mac said as she stared him down.  
  
"What I don't understand is why you left," Clay said. "And why did you choose to come here? You had to have known that I would find you."  
  
"Mac!" Harm yelled as he came into the apartment. Webb ducked down so he would not be seen. "Mac, the power for the entire block is out we're going to have to..." Harm rounded the corner and saw Webb couched down next to Sarah. "Webb."  
  
"Don't move Harm," Clay said as he pulled Mac closer to him and pulled out a gun. "Or she dies."  
  
%## Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun!! That's all for know. Something in the universe is telling me that there may be more here. Please review if you would like to read more of this story. Just hit the little lilac button. Come on! You know you wanna! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: It seems that interest in this story may be dissipating. This is where it begins to get good so I want to thank those who keep responding to this. WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE AHEAD!  
  
Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Webb put the gun down," Harm pleaded. "Remember, she's your wife. If you really love her you will let her go."  
  
"Webb, I can't believe that you think that you can talk Mac into running away from me," Clay said. "She's my wife. She married me."  
  
"Clay, if you kill her you're only hurting yourself," Harm said.  
  
"Really," Clay said. "I thought that you loved her too."  
  
Clay tightened his grip around Sarah and Harm saw the petrified look in her eyes.  
  
"Webb, just let her go," Harm pleaded. "Can't you see that she is terrified?"  
  
"That's the whole point," Clay said. "I'm not going to let her go until she promises to come home with me."  
  
"Let her tell you how she feels," Harm insisted. "Go ahead Mac tell him."  
  
Mac had a scared look in her eyes and tears where threatening to fall from her eyes. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Clay, I'm not coming home for you! I don't feel safe in the house with you. I'm leaving you and I'm bringing you up on charges of spousal abuse."  
  
"You bitch," Clay said and he threw Mac against the kitchen cabinet leaving punctures on her arms and forehead. "You made a vow to stay loyal to me."  
  
Mac tears began to fall but she didn't make a sound. She rolled over in time to see Clay draw out a gun and aim it at her head. In her field of peripheral vision she saw Harm running towards Clay as he grasped the trigger and fired.

%($&#  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know this is short and that it's a cliffhanger but you can't get more unless you hit the little lilac button and review this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I just want to say that love make people act differently. I apologize, that was very cruel of me to leave with that last cliffhanger. Well thank you for the reviews and here is the continuation.  
  
Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harm opened his eyes to see that Mac was on the floor with a stream of blood coming from her abdomen. He looked down to see that Clay was out cold, he took the gun from Webb's hand and took the bullets out, then he got up to take a close look at Mac's injuries.  
  
"Mac!" Harm commanded as he cradled her cheek in one hand while checking her pulse with the other. He found a weak one. "Mac!"  
  
Mac opened her eyes and through the blurry haze of vision she saw Harm crouched over her. "Harm?" Mac questioned her voice weak.  
  
"Shhh," Harm whispered. "It's going to be okay I'm calling the hospital now. Can you try to stay awake for me?" Mac nodded. "Okay. I just need a minute." Harm pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"911 please state the emergency," a 911 operative reported.  
  
"My name is Commander Harmon Rabb, I'm in my apartment, number 3D on 54th Street Falls Church (don't know his real address), with my friend Colonel Sarah Mackenzie who has just been shot and needs medical attention and her husband Agent Clayton Webb who shot her."  
  
"Okay Commander Rabb," the operator said. "We're sending the paramedics and the police force to your apartment."  
  
"Thank you." Harm said as he hung up the phone and returned to Mac's side to see that she was unconscious again. "Mac! Mac! Wake up!" Mac opened her eyes again to see Harm standing over her. "Mac you have to stay awake."  
  
"Can't," Mac muttered, her voice barely a whisper. "The baby?"  
  
"I don't know Mac," Harm said as he grabbed a dishtowel from the sink and tried to soak up some of the blood that was coming out of Mac's abdomen. "Hang on the paramedics are on their way. You just need to hang on."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Commander Rabb? D.C. Police open up." Harm placed his hand on Mac's shoulder reassuringly as he got up to get the door for the D.C. police. He opened the door and the police and paramedics entered with a stretcher.  
  
"Where is the woman that needs medical attention?" one of the paramedics asked.  
  
"In the kitchen," Harm said.  
  
"And the perp who shot her?" the police officer asked.  
  
"In the kitchen as well."  
  
"Commander Rabb we're going to need a statement from you on what happened here," a second police officer said.  
  
"Detective, can we get that done tomorrow?" Harm asked hoping that the detectives had compassion for Mac's situation. "You see I've known Sarah for nine years and she's scared. I want to stay with her."  
  
"Okay," the detective said. "But I need that statement the first thing in the morning or after we get to the hospital."  
  
"Thank you detective?" Harm said as he returned to the kitchen and watched as the paramedics prepared to take Mac to the hospital.  
  
"Okay on my count," one of the paramedics said. "One, two, and." The paramedics lifted Mac's body onto the stretcher and strapped her in.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Harm butted in. "I think that you should know that the Colonel's pregnant."  
  
"Thank you Commander," one of the paramedics said. "That's a helpful piece of information when it come to treating her. Are you riding in the ambulance with her?"  
  
"You'll have to kill me to stop me," Harm said as he followed the paramedics out of his apartment.  
  
#%&  
  
The ride was fairly silent. The paramedics checked Mac's pulse and made sure that she was breathing but Harm sat there worried about Mac's condition. This shouldn't have happened. He should have never left her alone to check the circuit breaker.  
  
"She's coding," one of the paramedics yelled pulling Harm out of his thoughts. "Get the paddles."  
  
$#&)  
  
Author's Note: Okay I promise to update with in the next day or two if you guys hit that lilac button and review this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you Copea for the foresight on my mistakes because I do run spell check but that didn't show up and I will change that. Glad to see that everyone has an interest in the story and now here we go...  
  
Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harm's mind was in a state of panic as he watch the paramedics work hastily to try and save Mac.  
  
"Charge to 150," one paramedic ordered.  
  
"Charged," another paramedic said.  
  
"Clear," the first paramedic said as he placed the paddles on Mac's chest and her body convulsed with the shock.  
  
"Still no pulse," the second paramedic reported.  
  
"Charge to 200," the first paramedic ordered.  
  
"Charged," the second paramedic reported.  
  
"Clear!" Again the Marine's body convulsed with the shock of electricity.  
  
"Still no pulse." The machine monitoring Mac's heartbeat whined.  
  
"Charge to 250." The first paramedic was beginning to get frustrated. "Come on Marine! This is nothing!"  
  
"Charged."  
  
"Clear." Mac' body convulsed again but the whine continued to emanate from the monitor. "Let me guess. Still no pulse. Charge to 300."  
  
"Charged!"  
  
"Clear!" Mac body convulsed again and a heartbeat was registered on the monitor. Followed by another, and another, and another.  
  
"She's back."  
  
Harm and the first paramedic sighed deeply. "That's the way to fight Marine," The paramedic said.  
  
#%(  
  
The ambulance arrived at Bethesda a short time later. "What do we have?" Dr. York asked as she made her way through the ER."  
  
"Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, pregnant, thirty-six years old, gunshot wound to the abdomen. Lost her heart rhythm in route, shocked her four times, got her back."  
  
"Page OB," Dr. York ordered one of the nurses. "How far along is she?"  
  
"Probably around six weeks," Harm said. "She told me a couple days ago when she was angry with me about accusing her husband of beating her."  
  
"Is her husband the one that did this to her?" Dr. York asked him as she hooked Mac up to several monitors and yelling at the nurses. "Get an IV hooked up!"  
  
"Yes," Harm said. "Don't waste your breath the police have already arrested him."  
  
"Damn," Dr. York swore.  
  
&$($ Author's Note: So why is Dr. York swearing? I know that your thinking that there has to be more to this so why don't you guys push the lilac button and review? 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: The mystery is finally revealed. Once again thank you for the reviews and here is the rest the climactic ER hospital scene.  
  
Love, Home, Hurt,  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Get the OB down her ASAP," Dr. York yelled.  
  
"Doctor what's wrong?" Harm asked.  
  
"The OB is on her way," a nurse reported.  
  
"Okay, page her again and tell her to meet us in the OR," Dr. York said as she turned towards the crew that was working and Mac. "Okay we have to move the Colonel to the OR now. If we wait any longer there is a very certain chance that Colonel Mackenzie will develop an infection." She turned back to Harm. "Sir, the OR waiting room is on the second floor in the east wing. Follow the blue line."  
  
"Thank you," Harm said as he kissed Mac's forehead. "Everything will be okay Mac. I'll be waiting for you when you get out of surgery."  
  
He left the ER to make a phone call when he ran into the detectives that were at his house earlier.  
  
"Commander, I understand that this is probably the last thing that you want to do right now but we really need that statement," the officer said.  
  
"I'll give it to you now," Harm said as he and the officers took a seat in the chairs they had for the people waiting for the free clinic. "As I told you Mac and I met about nine years ago and last year she started a romantic relationship with Clayton Webb. They got married because they thought that they loved each other," Harm said. Taking a deep breath he continued, "But the feeling wasn't mutual. Over the last three months I have noticed Mac being more reserved, and just acting differently. A few days ago she came to work with a bruise on her cheek and I asked her how she got it. She said that it was an accident. We went to court and I confronted her again she insisted that Clay wasn't abusive and that they were happily married, in the heat of that fight she told me that she was pregnant, with his child not mine. The next day she came to work saying that she wanted to get out of her relationship. So I talked to the Admiral, told him the story, and at that point he let me take Mac home so that she could pack her stuff and spend the night at my place so that she would be safe. Around five in the evening we finished dinner and started talking when the circuit breaker went out. I went down to check it and left Mac there thinking that she would be okay. I came back in to find Clay and Mac in the kitchen, Clay had a gun and was pointing it at her threatening me that if I moved he would kill her and I tried to talk him down, when that failed I told Mac to speak up and she did. She said that she wasn't coming home with him and Clay got angry, he threw her up against the cabinet causing small cuts along her head and forearms and then pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head. I ran towards him just as he was about to fire and with it I diverted his aim to Mac's stomach."  
  
The officer finished taking down notes and then stood up, "Thank you Commander. I hope that the Colonel's okay."  
  
"Thank you," Harm said as he went back towards the payphone and took out a quarter. He dialed the Admiral's number.  
  
"Chedwiggen," AJ said as he picked up his home phone.  
  
"Admiral it's Harm," Harm said. "I'm calling from Bethesda."  
  
"What the hell are you doing a Bethesda, Rabb?" AJ asked.  
  
"It's Mac," Harm said. "Clay broke into my apartment while I was checking the fuse box and he shot her."  
  
"How is she?" AJ asked.  
  
"They lost her heart rate in route to the hospital but they got her back, she's in the OR now," Harm said.  
  
The admiral sighed before speaking again. "I'm going to called her Uncle Matt in Yuma, Arizona and let him know. I suggest you call Mattie, Bud, and Harriet."  
  
"Will do sir," Harm said.  
  
"I'll be on my way as soon as I can," AJ promised.  
  
"Okay sir," Harm said as he hung up the phone. Harm took another quarter out of his pocket and placed it in the slot. He dialed the number to Mattie's apartment and listened as the phone rang and rang and rang.  
  
"Hello?" Mattie answered the phone.  
  
"Mattie it's Harm," Harm answered.  
  
"Harm! Oh my god where the hell are you?" Mattie asked after seeing the yellow police tape on the door of Harm's apartment.  
  
"Bethesda," Harm answered.  
  
"Oh my god are you hurt?" Mattie asked.  
  
"No," Harm said. "Mac was over and Clay broke in and shot her."  
  
"I'm coming to the hospital," Mattie insisted.  
  
"Mattie where's Coates?" Harm asked.  
  
"Trying pathetically to Mac popcorn." Mattie answered.  
  
"Well tell her to stop it and get both your sixes down her right now," Harm said.  
  
"Aye Aye Commander," Mattie said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Harm took out one more quarter and prepared to make the last call. He inserted the quarter into the slot and dialed the number to Bud's house.  
  
"Hello?" Harriet answered with a laugh as she watched little AJ try to stand on his head.  
  
"Harriet it's Harm," Harm said.  
  
"Hi sir would you like me to see if I can find Bud?" Harriet asked.  
  
"No this is a message for both of you," Harm said. "I'm at Bethesda. Mac was shot. The admiral told me to call you guys."  
  
"Okay we'll be there as soon as we can," Harriet said. "I'll find Bud and see if the babysitter is available to watch AJ."  
  
"Thank you," Harm said. "I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
Harm hung up the phone and walked towards the elevator. He hit the number two button and watched as the numbers lit up. When he got to the second floor he followed the blue line to the waiting room where he took a seat and sat there still and silent staring at the reddish brown stains on his pant legs and remembered how Mac looked when he opened his eyes.  
  
$%  
  
Author's Note: I know you still really need to find out why Dr. York swore but I didn't plan it to go this way, my muses had a different idea. So hit the review button and give me some feedback. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: The response to this story is phenomenal. Now on with the story.  
  
Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Harm," a voice said laying a gentle hand on Harm's shoulder. Harm turned and was about to mutter Mac's name but he realized that it was Mattie and that Mac was in the OR. Harm looked at Mattie and Mattie embraced him. "I'm so glad that you weren't hurt."  
  
"Have you gotten any news on the Colonel sir?" Jennifer asked as she joined the conversation.  
  
"No," Harm said. "They haven't told me anything yet."  
  
"Hello sir," Harriet said as she and Bud entered carrying a sleeping AJ on her shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't find a babysitter."  
  
"Is the admiral here?" Coates asked.  
  
"I'm here," the Admiral said. "I just got through to her Uncle Matt. He'll be on the next flight here."  
  
"Thanks for calling him, sir," Harm muttered.  
  
"Harm what's wrong?" Bud asked.  
  
"I was supposed to protect her," Harm said. "I failed."  
  
"You did what you could," AJ said. "You had no way of knowing that Webb would break into your apartment and try to kill her."  
  
"I should have anticipated it," Harm said. "Now, Mac is in there fighting for her life."  
  
With that the room fell silent and the waiting continued for three hours. Harm couldn't sit still and walked back and forth between the width of the waiting room. Mattie examined her names and started biting them but it seized to be a comfort. Coates was making coffee runs but AJ and Harm could tell that she was just trying to keep busy. The admiral sat in a chair as stoic as a samurai. Bud just looked like he had something on his mind and Harriet was dealing with the five year old boy who wouldn't stop trying to uproot her blonde hair.  
  
Eventually Dr. York, came out of the waiting room to relieve the group from their three-hour torment.  
  
"Mackenzie," Dr. York called  
  
"How is she?" AJ asked the doctor.  
  
"The good news is that she will live," Dr. York said. "However the bullet manage to pass through one of her kidneys and lodge in the other one. She's going to need a new kidney and we've placed her on the donor list. Until a donor kidney becomes available she'll have to be placed on dialysis. Now another piece of bad news is that the OB..."  
  
"Wait did you just say OB?" Harriet asked. "The colonel is pregnant?"  
  
"She was," Dr. York began. "The OB confirmed my suspicions and determined that the fetal heart rate was no longer existent. I'm sorry, Colonel Mackenzie lost the baby."  
  
"Can we see her?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'll let one of you into recovery," Dr. York said. "But that's all I can allow until she gets a private room."  
  
"Go ahead commander," AJ said. "You belong with her right now."  
  
"Do you all agree?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes," Bud said. "Now go!"  
  
Harm followed Dr. York into recovery and through the long hallways of beds until they got to the bed where Mac was sleeping.  
  
"She's still under the anesthesia," Dr. York explained. "But she should wake up any minute now."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Harm said as he pulled up one of the green hospital chairs next to Mac's bed. He looked at Mac's brown hair and brushed one of the stray strands behind her ear. "Hey Mac. Everything will fine, just wait and see."  
  
Mac opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the hazy outline. "H...H...Harm." Mac croaked. "What happened? Tell me."  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear it from me?" Harm asked.  
  
"Harm, don't try to shield me," Mac begged.  
  
"Okay," Harm took a deep breath and began to tell her everything that the doctor had told them. "The bullet took out both your kidneys and they're failing. They need to transplant them but until they find a donor you'll need to be put on dialysis."  
  
"What about the baby?" Mac whispered her eyes pleading for reassurance.  
  
%$#  
  
Author's Note: Well Mac knows about her kidneys but how will she react when she finds out she lost the baby? Just hit the lilac button and review to find out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I've gotten a few reviews concerning why Dr. York swore in chapter nine. It was revealed in chapter 11 after she comes out from the operating room and explains that she suspected that the Mac's baby was dead. That was why she swore (The OB confirmed it). So I hope that clears up some confusion. Thanks for the reviews. Ready for another chapter? Good, here it comes.  
  
Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Harm hesitated before continuing with the conversation. He kept on thinking of Mac's words earlier that evening: 'The baby?' She had been more concerned about the baby than herself. Harm's heart wrenched as he continued talking to Mac.  
  
"Mac, everyone is very sorry..." Harm began.  
  
"I lost the baby didn't I?" Mac finished.  
  
"Yes Mac, we're sorry but there is nothing that could be done," Harm said. "This isn't your fault Mac."  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Mac's eyes. "You know, no matter what happened I was going to raise that baby. I was going to be determined to make sure that the baby didn't turn out like Webb."  
  
"Well, I have good news about Webb too," Harm said. "After the ambulance sent us off to the hospital, the police arrested him." A tear fell down Mac's cheek. "No, that's good. Didn't you want to see him go to jail?"  
  
"Yeah," Mac said. "I'm crying because I am so happy. And just so we're clear. I'M BRINGING HIM UP ON CHARGES OF SPOUSAL ABUSE AND I'M DIVORCING THAT SON OF A..."  
  
"Mac don't finish that sentence," Harm said covering her mouth.  
  
A nurse interrupted the conversation between the two officers and announced that they were going to move Mac up to a private room. Harm accompanied Mac's gurney as they left recovery and took her to the fourth floor where she was placed in a private room.  
  
"You want me to close the blinds for you ma'am?" the nurse asked.  
  
"No thank you," Mac replied. "It's okay."  
  
"I'll be back to check on you later tonight ma'am," the nurse said.  
  
"Thank you," Mac said as the nurse left and she turned back to Harm. "Where are the others?"  
  
"I should go see if I can find them," Harm said. "They're probably still in the OR waiting room. Don't move. I will be back soon."  
  
"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Mac said as Harm left.  
  
Harm made his way back to the OR waiting room where he surprisingly found it empty.  
  
He approached one of the nurses. "Excuse me. There was a group of people here in naval uniforms. Uhh...do you by chance know where they went?"  
  
"The group that was here for Colonel Mackenzie?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes," Harm answered.  
  
"They went down to the blood bank to get samples of their blood taken for screening," the nurse began. "They wanted to see if any of them would make a compatible donor for the Colonel. She's lucky to have such a caring group of friends."  
  
"Yeah she is," Harm agreed. "Thank you miss."  
  
#$!  
  
"Okay just hold the gauze like that for a few minutes and the bleeding should stop," an orderly told Mattie as he finished drawing her blood.  
  
"Thank you," Mattie said as she jumped down from the table and began to walk out of the office almost bumping into Harm on the way. "Harm!"  
  
"Hey Mattie," Harm said. "Did you just get tested to see if you where a match for Mac's kidney?"  
  
"Yeah," Mattie said praying she didn't get grounded for not advising Harm of her decision.  
  
"Mattie, you should have consulted me," Harm said.  
  
"Harm, the Colonel either needs a kidney or she's going to be on dialysis for the rest of her life," Mattie pointed out. "She's already feeling sorry for herself having lost the baby and she doesn't need to feel sorry for herself since she has to go on dialysis too. If I'm her match I want to help her."  
  
"Mattie," I think that what you are doing is very noble," Harm said. "But you're young and if another kidney should come in then I want to use that kidney over yours."  
  
"Harm that doesn't make any since," Mattie said. "I might be the best chance she has at a match."  
  
"I know but we'll deal with that when the time comes," Harm said. "How Mac is in room 415. Why don't you go keep her company."  
  
"Okay," Mattie said as she walked away from Harm and went to find Mac's room.  
  
Harm continued walking and found AJ, Harriet, Bud, and Coates, all standing together holding gauze patches on their arms.  
  
"Hey, how's Mac taking the news?" Bud asked.  
  
"She's not doing to well," Harm said. "She said that even though she hated Clay she wanted to make sure that the baby would have grown-up to not be like his or her father."  
  
"What about her kidneys?" AJ asked.  
  
"That didn't seem to bother her so much," Harm said. "I'm going to get my blood tested to see if I'm a match but in the mean time why don't you guys go upstairs and see her?"  
  
$%#$  
  
Author's Note: Does one of the JAG crew possess the kidney needed to save Mac or will Mac have to endure dialysis until a donor kidney is found. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: What's up you guys? Thanks for the reviews. This chapter starts off rocky but it will get better I promise.  
  
Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The JAG staff found their way to Mac's room just in time to see that Dr. York had just finished hooking Mac up to the dialysis machine. Mattie stared at the plastic tube, which tapered from the clunky looking machine to the port in Mac's left thigh.  
  
"Knock, knock," Harriet said as she knocked on the door.  
  
Mac turned her head in time to see little AJ wake up start squirming in his mother's arms. "Auntie Mac!! Auntie Mac!!"  
  
"Shhh," Harriet said to the child.  
  
Mac laughed as the group came in and sat on the edge of Mac's bed making sure that they didn't sit on the IV tubes or the wire coming from the dialysis machine.  
  
"Did Harm find you?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes," Coates said.  
  
"And after fighting with me, he sent us up," Mattie said.  
  
"Auntie Mac!" Little AJ yelled.  
  
"Yes," Mac said to the child.  
  
"What happened?" Little AJ asked.  
  
"I got hurt," Mac said.  
  
"Who hurt you?"  
  
"A friend of mine."  
  
"It wasn't Uncle Harm was it?"  
  
"No Harm would never hurt me," Mac reassured the five year old.  
  
"What is that?" Little AJ pointed to the dialysis machine.  
  
"It's helping me get better."  
  
"Well get well soon Auntie Mac," Little AJ stood up on the bed and hugged his godmother tightly around the neck.  
  
"AJ we have to get going," Harriet told her son. "It's late."  
  
"Mom! Can't we stay here?" Little AJ asked.  
  
"No you have preschool tomorrow," Bud said. "Come on."  
  
"Bye Auntie Mac," AJ said as he kissed his godmother on the cheek. "See you later."  
  
Bud took his son in his arms, "We'll see you later ma'am."  
  
"Bye Bud. Bye Harriet," Mac said.  
  
As Harriet and Bud left the remaining JAG officers tried to establish a dialogue.  
  
"So you plan on nailing that jerk or what?" Mattie asked.  
  
"I plan on bringing him up on charges of abuse in the morning when I can hopefully find a phonebook and contact a civilian lawyer."  
  
"So you're going to nail his ass."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I didn't like him?" Coates asked.  
  
"I don't even know why I started dating him, always with the three piece suits," Mac laughed as she pictured Clay in the admiral's office the first day that she met him.  
  
"I have to admit Webb did get on my nerves," AJ mentioned. "Always willing to kill someone if it was willing to keep him alive."  
  
"You know we can sit here making wisecracks until he is convicted or one of us can get the phone book so I track down a couple decent attorneys," Mac proposed.  
  
"Won't be necessary," Harm said as he entered the room. "I already found one." He handed Mac the book.  
  
"Well I better get going," AJ said. "I've got to be at work early tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah so do I," Coates said. "So we better hit the road too."  
  
"Alright I'll see you later Mac," Mattie said as the three remaining officers left.  
  
Mac took a deep breath. "Well I better get to sleep."  
  
"I'll see if I can have one of the nurses set up a cot," Harm said. There was a pause in the conversation. "Mac, the admiral called your Uncle Matt and he said that he would be on the next flight to Washington."  
  
"It wasn't necessary to call him," Mac insisted. "He has work to do."  
  
"I know but he's the only family you really have," Harm said. "It could pay to have him tested for a kidney as well."  
  
Mac had to admit that Harm made a lot of sense but she didn't see the point in bothering her uncle when he was stationed in Arizona. However deep down she wanted to give to the weights on her eyelashes and sleep. "You have a point there flyboy," Mac yawned as she closed her eyes and peacefully fell asleep.  
  
Harm pulled up a chair and sat down and leaning back he fell asleep.  
  
($&#  
  
Harm awoke in the middle of the night to see Mac's uncle standing over her bed. It seemed like a scene someone would see in a promotional ad. Mac's uncle was standing over her stroking her hair as she slept peacefully in her bed.  
  
"Colonel O'Hara," Harm said as he sat up straight.  
  
"Commander Rabb," Colonel O'Hara said. "Thanks for staying with Sarah."  
  
"It wasn't a problem," Harm said.  
  
"I never liked that jerk," Colonel O'Hara said. "I knew that he was a loose cannon."  
  
"I have to agree with you sir," Harm said. "I have to admit after their mission in Paraguay together I couldn't see him harming Sarah but after this..."  
  
Silence hangs in the air and suddenly the two men hear a flat line coming from the heart monitor.  
  
Hastily Harm pushed the intercom button. "Nurse we have a flat line."  
  
A team of nurses and doctors rushed in and began trying to save Mac.  
  
"Charge to 150," the doctor ordered.  
  
"Charged," an orderly said.  
  
"Wait!" a nurse called. "Look at the port for her dialysis machine."  
  
The doctor examined the area and saw that it was red and puffy. "This isn't a cardiac arrest. This is anaphylactic shock."  
  
"What do you mean?" Colonel O'Hara asked. "I thought that this was supposed to help a person with failing kidneys."  
  
"She had an allergic reaction to one of the solutions," the doctor said. "It's about a million and one odds. There's no way we could have known." The doctor turned to a nurse. "I need ten ccs of epinephrine."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Harm asked.  
  
"We can't use the dialysis machine anymore," the doctor said.  
  
## Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!!! Will Mac live or die? Please review. 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: And now the moment you've all been waiting for.

Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"What do you mean you can't use the dialysis machine anymore?" Harm screamed. "That's the only thing that's keeping her alive."  
  
"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "Unless a match comes in Colonel Mackenzie isn't going to make it."  
  
"How long does she have without dialysis?" Harm asked.  
  
"Not long," the doctor said. "Probably days."  
  
&#%)  
  
Mac awoke later that morning. The first thing she saw was the sun and then she saw her Uncle Matt and Harm sleeping in two separate chairs next to her bed. She yawned exhaustedly saw the two men stir.  
  
"Hey ninja-girl," her Uncle Matt whispered. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Groggy," Mac said. "When did your flight get in?"  
  
"Late last night," Uncle Matt said.  
  
"What happened to the dialysis machine?" Mac asked as she realized it had been moved out of her room.  
  
"Mac that's what we needed to talk to you about," Harm said. "You had an allergic reaction to one of the chemical used in the dialysis machine. You went into anaphylactic shock and the doctors bought you back but they can't use the dialysis machine anymore because it will kill you."  
  
"So what does this mean?" Mac asked. "I'm dying?"  
  
"Yes and no," Uncle Matt said. "The JAG officers where all tested to see if they could possibly be your match. If one of them is your match they are willing to donate a kidney."  
  
"Did you get the results back?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes," Uncle Matt said. "The results showed that Harm would be your best chance for a safe transplant."

$&#$

Author's Note: TA DA!! Mac's best chance for a safe transplant is finally revealed. How will she react? Find out by hitting the lilac button and reviewing. 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: As if by divine inspiration I have figured out a sequel to this story but I can't start it until I finish this so I plan on updating as often as I can (probably almost every weekday).

Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Mac couldn't believe what she was hearing. The person she truly loved, the one who gave up his job to find her in Paraguay, the person who comforted her after she was forced to kill Sadik, the one who had promised her that in five years they would have a baby together if neither of them were in a serious relationship, was her last hope. She tried to take all this in but it felt like she had too many case folders and too few filing cabinets, it was overwhelming.  
  
She wanted to stay with Harm and she wanted to marry him and she wished that she could rewind the last year but she couldn't. Harm must have wanted her to have his kidney if he got tested to see if he was a match.  
  
"Harm are you sure you want to do this?" Mac asked even though the answer was pretty obvious. His eyes where pleading with her to accept the kidney.  
  
"Yes Mac, I'm sure," Harm said.  
  
"Then I'll accept it," Mac said. "You just have to be sure that this is what you want."  
  
"What I want Mac," Harm began, "Is for you to live so that we can start a life together and that I can help you move on."  
  
"Okay," Mac said. "Let's get Dr. York to schedule the transplant."  
  
"Dr. York!" Harm called through the intercom. "Can you please come into Colonel Mackenzie's room please?"  
  
"I'll be right there Commander," Dr. York responded. A few minutes went by and Dr. York entered Mac's room. "I assume that you found a solution to the Colonel's need for a kidney?"  
  
"Yes," Mac said. "Test results show that Harm is the most compatible match for me and I've decided to accept his kidney."  
  
"When can we schedule the surgery?" Harm asked.  
  
"I have a spot open at eight tonight if you want to get it over with," Dr. York said. "I'd advise you to do so otherwise the Colonel's kidneys may not hold up for that long."  
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other. Mac could see that Harm didn't want her to die and Harm could see that Mac didn't want to die. In there heads they both knew there was no other choice.  
  
"Okay, we'll take it," Mac said.  
  
"All right, I'll schedule it and come eight tonight the Colonel will have a new kidney," Dr. York said.  
  
The doctor left and Mac turned to Harm. "Thank you," Mac muttered.  
  
"For what?" Harm asked.  
  
"For giving me another chance at life," Mac said as she took Harm's hand. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mac. I always have but every time I think we're about to make progress on our relationship something else gets in the way. Your relationship with Dalton, your engagement to Mic, your marriage to Webb, there never seemed to be an opening for us to expand our relationship."  
  
"I know but after the trial there will be time for all of that," Mac said. "I don't plan on losing this case."  
  
There was silence in the air. Harm wanted to kiss her but legally she was still married and he didn't want anyone from the defense to possibly find out that they may have shared a kiss and give them grounds to bring Mac up to be a cheating wife. Harm decided against it and in his heart yearned for the trial to go off without a hitch.  
  
&%#$  
  
"Good luck Sarah," Uncle Matt said as a team of nurses wheeled his niece down the hallway to pre-op. "You know that I love you, right?"  
  
"Right," Mac said. "Will you be there when I wake up?"  
  
"I will," Uncle Matt said. "But concentrate on getting back to that sailor of yours. He really love you Sarah, I can tell."  
  
"How can you tell?" Mac asked.  
  
"The way he was looking at you when you came to find me in Red Rock Mesa," Uncle Matt said. "He cares about you and before he went into surgery he told me that he loves you and that he can't imagine not spending the rest of his life with you."  
  
"Thanks for telling me Uncle Matt," Mac responded as they reached the pre- op doors.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," the nurse told her uncle. "This is where you two ways for a while."  
  
"Okay," Uncle Matt told her. "Good luck ninja-girl and remember that sailor loves you."  
  
"I'll remember," Mac said as the nurses began pushing the stretcher through the pre-op doors. "I'll see you later Uncle Matt."  
  
With that Mac disappeared through the pre-op doors.  
  
%#  
  
"Okay Colonel," the doctor said after the anesthesia was administered. "I want you to count backwards slowly from ten."  
  
"Okay," Mac said. "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five..." Before Mac reached one she was asleep on the operating table.  
  
"Okay," the doctor said. "Let's get the Colonel a new kidney."  
  
#!$  
  
Author's Note: Okay Mac has agreed to the surgery and she's asleep on the operating table so...what happens next? To find out hit the lilac button and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Love, Home, Hurt  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Harm awoke to see Mattie, AJ, Bud, and Harriet standing around his bed. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and then started to speak.  
  
"How's Mac doing?" Harm asked.  
  
"The doctors are still in the operating room," Mattie said. "Her uncle is waiting for her to come out of surgery."  
  
"Have they told you anything?" Harm asked.  
  
"No," AJ said. "They said it may be another hour before they can bring her out of surgery."  
  
Harm closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.  
  
"Harm she's going to be okay?" Harriet assured him.  
  
In his heart Harm knew it was true. That Mac was strong, healthy, and a fighter but he couldn't shake the worry in his heart. He didn't want Mac to die. Not when they had just found each other a few hours ago. She still had a husband to put in prison and several cases at JAG to tie up. He began to silently pray in his mind that Mac would be okay, and that her body wouldn't reject his kidney. He kept on wishing that Mac hadn't married Webb, if she hadn't then this entire mess wouldn't have happened and he wished that he hadn't waited so long to say that he loved her.  
  
Harm didn't feel like talking, he just wanted to know how Mac was. He slept and he awoke in a private room when Mac's uncle came into the room.  
  
"Sarah's is going to be okay!" he announced to the JAG crew. "The doctors just said that they where bringing her down to recovery."  
  
"I want to see her," Harm insisted as he sat up.  
  
"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea," AJ said.  
  
"Please," Harm said. "Just let me see her."  
  
AJ relinquished his hold on the sailor knowing that it would be pointless to keep him from seeing Mac. "Somebody get a wheelchair."  
  
Mattie retrieved a wheelchair from the hall and the JAG team facilitated Harm as he transferred from the hospital bed to the chair. Harriet pushed the wheelchair out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. The team took the elevator down to the second floor at which point Harm and Mac's uncle proceeded into the recovery area where they found Mac's bed and walked up next to it.  
  
Mac looked better than she had that morning. The color in her face had returned and her complexion looked brighter. While she still had the heart monitor and the IV's she looked peaceful as if she didn't care what happened to her anymore. Harm reached a hand out and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.  
  
At the gentle touch on her forehead Mac fluttered her eyelids and woke up to see her sailor and her uncle standing over her. "Hey," Mac's voice was weak. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I should be asking you that question," Harm said. "Fine. You?"  
  
"A little crampy," Mac answered. "Have you heard anything from any of the lawyers we called earlier?"  
  
"No not yet," Harm said. "To be completely honest I was sleeping till about two minutes ago."  
  
Mac sighed. "I want to get this damn trial over with."  
  
"You and I both," Harm said.  
  
#$  
  
"Come on can we please blow this joint?" Mac questioned for the fiftieth time that morning. "Please!"  
  
"As soon as the doctor comes back," Harm said. "Now you're sure you filled out those discharge papers correctly?"  
  
Mac rolled her eyes. A week had passed since the transplant and she finally got to go home, but she wasn't going home to her house. She was going back to Harm's apartment. She had heard that Clay had gotten out on bail paid by his mother and that he was staying in their house. Like Mac had said before she wasn't going back to him and she had almost two weeks worth of clothes at Harm's place so she just decided to go back there after he offered her a place to stay.  
  
"Yes Harm," Mac said. "I'm not an idiot." Mac leaned back and heard the sound of paper crunching. She leaned up to see that she had just leaned on form 2B. "Okay maybe I'm a slight idiot."  
  
As Mac proclaimed her idiocy an orderly came into the room. "Excuse me Colonel we're missing form..."  
  
"2B," Mac finished handing him the paper. "Sorry."  
  
"It happens," the orderly said accepting the paper and leaving the room.  
  
"You know I'm excited to get out of here but terrified of having to testify against Webb next week," Mac said. "I don't know if I can do it."  
  
"Sarah, you have to do it," Harm said. "It's the only way for us to be together. On the bright side you have a bunch of attorney's and police officer's in the room with you. If he decides to get violent "  
  
"I hope you're right," Mac said.  
  
Another nurse came in and greeted the two. "Okay Colonel here are your discharge instruction," she handed a paper to Mac. "And here are your anti- rejection medications." Mac slipped both pieces into the pocket of her jeans before Harm helped her into the wheelchair.  
  
"Alright lets go," Harm said as they continued out of the room.  
  
#&#  
  
Author's Note: It's been a busy couple of days. Just bear with me when it comes to updating. 


End file.
